


The Real Meaning of Study Date

by icandrawamoth



Series: Polyship Week 2016 [7]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Humor, Making Out, Multi, Polyship Week, Study Date, Studying, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer brings the girls together for a study date, but the rest are focusing more on the "date" part than the studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Meaning of Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyshipprompts's Polyship Week, Day Seven: Free Day (I went with one from the "high shool au" pile, though in this case it's not actually an au). For [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/142364859476/imagine-your-ot-trying-to-all-study-together-for).

"Okay, let's get down to business." Spencer finishes arranging her textbooks in the middle of the floor and looks up at the other three girls spread around her room. "All the doors are locked, my parents are downstairs, and our phones are off. A can't get at us for now, and we have a test to study for."

Emily groans. "I cannot wait until graduation. Tests stress me out."

"And you might not graduate if you don't pass most of them," Spencer says, “but that's why you have us. Aria!"

Aria pulls her hand out of the pretzel bowl. "What? They're study snacks. We're studying."

"We've barely started, and if we start wolfing down now, we'll run out sooner."

Aria sits back, pouting slightly.

"Okay, did everyone remember their books?" Spencer receives a round of nods. "Good. Let's go through the practice quiz at the end of chapter seven."

They actually manage to get through a handful of questions before Spencer hears an odd noise and looks up. "Hanna! Emily! Focus!"

The two girls who had been none-too-subtly making out reluctantly pull apart. "She led me astray," Emily defends herself.

Hanna shrugs nonchalantly. "Kissing is infinitely better than studying.

"We'll have plenty of time for kissing after we've all passed the test," Spencer says.

"Is that a promise?" Aria asks suggestively, and Spencer groans.

"I thought you were with me in taking this seriously."

Aria rolls her eyes. "It may shock you to know that I've already studied for this test." She snags another handful of pretzels. "I'm mostly just here to help you wrangle these two."

"Well, thanks for your confidence," Emily pouts.

"No kisses for you," Hanna agrees. "Ugh." She flops backwards onto the carpet. "Can we take a break now?"

"We haven't even finished the quiz," Spencer points out.

"Yep, break time," Hanna decides anyway, taking Emily's arm and pulling her on top of her for another round of kisses.

Aria watches them contently for a long moment before deciding, "I kind of like the sound of this."

"Aria! I thought you were on my side."

"Sorry, Spence."

Spencer groans loudly as she watches her girlfriends engaging in a three-way makeout session that is definitely not studying. "Did I mention that my parents are downstairs?" she deadpans.

Hanna pulls herself away long enough to mutter, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Spencer rolls her eyes, but honestly part of her is starting to feel left out. With a put-upon sigh she goes to join them. At least she can hope that they'll all get this out of their systems and be able to study after.


End file.
